


Cultivation

by taichara



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Lauriam has seen something unexpected; and ...





	Cultivation

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "in the garden"

It was ... illuminating, where motivation could be found sometimes.

And Lauriam had found renewed motivation in a very unexpected way indeed.

Maybe even -- breathe it, silently -- more than Master Ava had instilled in him.

Because the future; oh, the future was a far more tempting fruit when one _saw_ it --

Parked at an empty table in their cute little "meeting room", Lauriam called Love-Lies-Bleeding, pressed the cool alloy to his lips, pulled medals from the keyblade --

There it was. _He_ was. Older; stronger? Clad in black, no keyblade to be seen.

But it was still him.

The sacrifice would work.


End file.
